A Journal
by MyCityUnderWater
Summary: A journal that Ramirez keeps a secret from everyone, until one Corporal finds it. This is a slash story between Ramirez/Dunn. If you don't like slash, then don't bother reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is another story to improve my writing skills. And since there's hardly any stories of these couple, I thought I'd write about them~**_

~/~

A replacement.

Joining the military was his choice, yes, but becoming a replacement of someone he never knew, was not.

Joseph Allen, was the dead guy's name. He heard Sgt. Foley speak of him, and how he died in an undercover mission. That could happen, a lot, but he never heard of someone being replaced because they died. Especially in a large army like The Rangers.

Private Ramirez, that's what everyone started calling him now. He must admit, if only for himself, that he missed being called with his first name. Missed his old group of roommates, and missed being a normal soldier.

He was trained for the past few months with no mercy, but he was still not ready for real action, especially of how urgent they had brought him over to the Rangers' base, and of how little information they had told him, and now, he accompanied Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn in every mission.

James sat down on his makeshift bed. A few soldiers sleeping here and there, some of them wounded and unable to rest, some of them too lost in their worries over who shall win in this war. He held his journal and pen, started sketching some new wars strategies, some of his comrades faces and finally, his family. He wasn't a professional at drawing, but it felt good to memorize some faces and care enough to draw them. And mostly drawing one specific Corporal…

Once he heard footsteps, he quickly hid his journal below his pillow and pretended to tie his boots instead, and when the figure finally showed up, it was Foley.

"Private. Its going to be dinner time soon. Inform the rest." With that being said, the Sergeant disappeared again, leaving an irritated private behind him.

Man, why does he have to do all the work!? Ever since he joined this army he have been doing so much work, and hardly anytime to rest. And thanks to Foley's rank, he cant say no, only moan over it behind the man's back.

With a groan, he stood up, travelling around the base with a bored look as he kept informing the soldiers. Why couldn't they just fix up some alarm and stop sending people instead? Okay, okay, he was whining a lot. He needed to sit down and calm his nerves, maybe even talk with a few guys to cheer up his mood.

As he reached the dining hall, seats were already flooded with people, as if they already knew and he had no need to tell the entire base… With a sigh, he sat down on a random table, eyes scanning the people around him until his vision was caught by the Corporal he was thinking about a while ago. Dunn was sitting across of him, whining about the lack of rest and equipment and how they needed a break from the so many missions they had.

In all honesty, Ramirez had little to no problems listening to Dunn's complaining, no matter how annoying it can get sometimes. He actually agreed on most of it, silently, so it doesn't seem as if he cared so much. Sometimes, Foley would loose his patience and yell at Dunn to shut up, and every time he did, James would frown and fight the urge to punch the Sergeant for shutting the man up.

It wasn't wrong to share an opinion, even if it was in an annoying way. And James would secretly admit that half of the time he listened to Dunn, he didn't focus on what he's saying. Watching his lips move and hearing his voice was good enough for him, making him content.

A nudge to his shoulder brought him back to reality, and as he looked beside him, it was no other than his friend, Jacob, the first guy he got to meet when he came here. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a light skin, unlike the rest of the Rangers who has spent so much time under the sun, causing them to either redden or becoming tanned. "Dude, you're staring a lot." He said, giving a side smirk at James. The said person merely smiled and returned his gaze back at Dunn who had a mouthful of food, and still managed to talk. "…I cant help it."

A light chuckle left Jacob, rubbing his friend's back and began eating from his bowl. He was the only person who knew about James feelings toward Dunn, and what makes it more interesting, he figured it out all by himself. He knew from the first meeting that Ramirez was the quiet kind of a guy, always secretive. However, when he figured it out, James never denied or disagree or made a whole ordeal of the thing like so many guys does. He simply smiled and looked away, causing Jacob to investigate further into this.

~/~

After the dinner was done, James made his way back to the sleeping quarters, snatching his journal and heading back to the tanks and vehicles. There were already some soldiers there, fixing some cars or changing tires or whatever they were doing… it didn't really matter for James. He sat down behind one of the tanks, opened his journal and doodled the one man he drew in every inch of the journal. Most of the book was covered in sketches of Dunn, some of them are quotes the Corporal had said too.

His only fear was someone to find this. He knew what kind of trouble he'd be in for falling for a higher ranked man that probably had no feels toward him. Hell, he was so scared of Dunn's reaction, fearing it more than death. As much as how painful it was, he had to keep it a secret, and Jacob was trustworthy to not tell anyone about it… he was safe.

Being too drowned in thinking had made him stare unblinkingly at the sky, never hearing the reaching footsteps or the voice that spoke, well, until he was kicked on the side.

"Yo, Ramirez! You okay?!"

Once his eyes focused again, he quickly closed the damned journal and straightened up, eyes never leaving the newcomer and heart beating fast. Holy FUCK. What If he saw the sketches?!

"I said… you okay?"

With a deep exhale, James hesitantly nodded and looked back down, a small blush showing on his face from this encounter. "S-Sorry I was… thinking." He said, trying hard to meet the Corporal eyes, but ending up looking away in a blush. He was glad it was night time, preventing Dunn from seeing his reddened cheeks.

"Then what are you doing out here? Obviously not the best time to meditate." The Corporal smirked, sitting down beside James and leaning heavily on the tank behind them. A small sigh leaving him.

"I was just bored of the quarters, in need of fresh air too, so…" he looked straight forward, body stiffening when the older male sat beside him, however, he tried his best not show how nervous he was.

"Yeah, guess that happens. Oh you got a notebook?"

He asked once his eyes landed on the book in Ramirez's hands, and the said person's eyes widened before he tapped the thing on his legs. "Yeah I… I like to spend my free time improving my drawing skills." He nodded to his lie, accepting it himself, even though he never even thought of improving it. Just wasting time.

A 'huh' was heard from the man beside him, and soon enough, he reached out his hand to grab it, his body leaning over Ramirez's as he did so. And upon realizing this, James quickly pulled the journal away and shoved it below his feet, giving the man beside him an apologetic smile. "Y-Yeah I don't think you want to see what's in it, it's a little… personal."

If he would punch anything right now, he'd punch Dunn's suddenly mischievous expression that formed on his face. And god, he never wanted to know what's going through the man's head. "Personal, huh? You mean like, _porn?" _The smirk on the older man's face only widened when he said that word, making James groan and look away, shaking his head. "No! That'd be really weird to draw."

Taking his hand back to his side, only then he realized how close he was to Ramirez, but even as his hand dropped down on his lap, he was still practically leaning over the younger male, not ready to straighten up yet.

"I know you wont confess, but hey, we're men! We got needs. And since we cant really watch porn here, the least we could do is draw it, right?"

Yes, he seriously wanted to punch the Corporal's face. But if sketching him all across his journal was porn, he was more than willing to accept this.

"Anyway, I'm heading back to sleep, we got training tomorrow, so you might as well do the same." When the corporal didn't receive an answer from the private, he said those words and stood up slowly, leaving as quietly as he came.

With a long, heavy sigh, he sunk down further, relieved the other was finally off of him. He must admit this too, that feeling the other so closely pressed to him, his scent filling his nose and that god damn sexy look on his face was too much to ignore. And somewhere deep within him, he hoped the other never got up.

~/~

_**If there are any suggestions or ideas about where this story goes, feel free to message me, either as a review or a private message. Thank you for reading. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry if it's a little late. Never got the chance to write, really. Anyway, I wrote this in the middle of the night while trying to stay awake, so excuse my mistakes or grammar flaws if there any… enjoy~!**_

_**~/~**_

Obsession

No, he wouldn't call it obsession, in fact, he doesn't know what to call it. The only thing keeping him awake that night was this whole ordeal. Okay, there was nothing wrong about liking a higher ranked man for his skills, or personality, or looks…

Hell, he liked Dunn for all three. But it wasn't _obsession_. It was something different, something that didn't lead into fangirling, or _fanboying_ over a person. Something that doesn't lead into a clingy mess or a jealousy burn.

He sighed, flipping over his makeshift bed into the most, comfortable position he could think of, and yet, he didn't feel tired. He didn't know what time was it, and for how long this would last, but he knew going like this tomorrow would cause some serious scolding. They're going to defend burger town tomorrow, and yet, he isn't asleep.

With one last groan, he stood up, took his journal and left the small room as silently as a ninja, hoping no one would hear or follow him.

Once he was out of sight, made sure no one followed, he sat down behind a vehicle, opened his journal and started doodling random guns that didn't even exist.

People would mock him if they knew how obsessed he is with sci-fi, fantasy or whatever that shit is called. He just liked designing high-tech guns, those kind of guns that shoots electricity and fire instead of bullets. He filled the paper with random guns here and there, finally growing bored and opening a new page…

It was instincts of an artist to take advantage of white papers, they lured them, and like now, they lured James into drawing the first thing that comes to mind. And it was not any other person but Dunn.

And so, he drew Dunn, shirt open and sleeved rolled up, his head tilting to the side and tongue drawn out to hover over his lips…

He didn't know if he liked drawing his corporal like this. So… cocky, so _alluring, _as if he cant find a better pose to draw him in or, a better look.

He was a man after all, enjoyed drawing such things and, as much as how sick it can get… he still liked it. Why did he care at all? Its not as if anyone's opening this journal and discovering what he has been doing.

As he leaned his head against the car behind him, he stared up at the sky, eyes feeling somewhat dry and heavy, but no matter how many times he tried to close his eyes and sleep, the usual, familiar feeling would wake him up again. A jolt that warns him that what he's thinking of is leading him to sleep. God, he hated it with all his heart, but he cant kick it away…

Defeated, he stood up, took his journal with him and went back to his quarters, his eyes landing on Jacob who was too deep in sleep he was snoring lightly, and somewhere in his mind, he wanted to kick that asshole awake and make him suffer with him… but he wasn't a dick, and he could never do such thing.

Lying down on the bed, he hid the journal under his pillow and closed his eyes, pretending the weight of the world is upon him and there was no other way but to give up, a shaded figure he could hardly recognize was taking his hand, leading him somewhere dark… and before he knew it, he was asleep.

~/~

"James…" A faint, calming voice called out, but no matter how much he tried to figure the gender, he couldn't. "James…" it was calling again, but he still couldn't tell who it was or…what it was.

"James!"

Shocking awake from his slumber, he looked up at the heartless criminal who dared to wake him up, and when his eyes finally focused, it was Jacob. "Aargh what the fuck do you want?" He asked, his face half buried on the pillow he was sleeping on. "Get up! We're gonna be late on our mission!" …oh, _right. _Well crap. He groaned and tried so hardly to pull himself up, but ended up falling right back on the bed, his eyes so heavy he couldn't open them.

He didn't know how much had passed, but it only seemed like seconds to him, because when he woke up a while ago, the room was crowded and the voices of his allies getting dressed and telling their dreams were everywhere. But when someone woke him up again, it was quiet. "James, get your ass up!" …he knew that voice!

"Jaaames, we're gonna be late! The Russians wont wait for us to show up, c'mon!"

Holy fuck it was Dunn. Forcing himself awake, James' eyes reopened to land on the only thing he wanted to see that day, however, his corporal wore a worried/bored/irritated expression that he couldn't read very well. "Ramirez…" Nodding before the man would say anything, he rubbed his face hurriedly, pushing the sheets away and standing up. When his eyes focused again, he looked around the room, too confused that he couldn't speak… Dunn was nowhere.

He was probably imagining all this, either that or… the corporal was as fast and stealthy as a ninja. But no, that was stupid, he was probably dreaming. Yeah.

Making his way to the dining room for a quick breakfast, he met Jacob on his way, and in all honesty, he wished he didn't. Okay, it was nice the man had news, but it was not nice when they were bad news. Especially right now, when the man flatly said, "They're searching our rooms for anything suspicious! They heard one of the Rangers is spreading news to the Russians and… yep, they're searching our rooms."

At first, he thought nothing of it, sitting down and chewing on his food quickly, but the way the man spoke sounded worried… he probably had porn hidden somewhere and didn't want their commanders to know. When he felt his friend's gaze on him for too long, he looked up calmly and managed a 'what' through his full mouth. Of course, Jacob gave him a _deeply _worried look, and it only made him curious as to what will go wrong. "Man! They're searching our rooms, which means _they will find your god damn shitty journal!" _

And that is why he hated seeing Jacob that day. He almost gagged on his food, coughed a few times then swallowed a whole cup of water. Fuck! How couldn't he think of that?! …no no, there's way a commander would look into one of those journals but. But. There was nothing to exclude. They will find it and he's doomed.

~/~

Never in his life he felt this kind of hatred toward a specific place, not even his closet. (in which he was gradually afraid of until he grew out of it) but this mission made him hate it. Deeply. Burger town, fuck, even the name was stupid. The place almost caused him to die at least, _at least, _12 times if weren't for the help of the rest, even some didn't survive this horrible mission.

To say the least, it went badly, however, what cheered him up at least a little, that Dunn was still alive. And oh my god was he grateful. Going back to the base was like going back to heaven, and he was sure he never felt this way toward it until today.

Food, water, rest, sleep, chatting, Dunn… and the list goes on. On his way toward his quarters, he was stopped by Jacob, wearing a terrified look that caused him to worry slowly. Whatever happened, it doesn't seem good. "Hey, just came back from the mission… What's wrong?" he asked his friend, hoping he'd get a straight answer. "T-The commanders they're they're they're… ugggh they're looking into our quarters now!"

Oh this was _not _good, not in any single way. He looked around, hoping he'd find Foley or Dunn and beg them to let him get his journal before anyone finds it. But to his surprise, he didn't find any! He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, but the panicking Jacob in front of him was keeping him distracted. "Hey! Calm down, you're not getting into this… Its _my _journal…" He tried cheering the other up, hoping he'd be less worried, but the deadly glare he received proved otherwise.

"I don't give a fuck if it was my grandma's! You're getting in a deep ass trouble and hell, they might kick you out!" Jacob yelled, stepping closer to James with a scary look that Ramirez sworn he'd never seen like it before. Dammit, he was scared of his own friend. "Okay, okay calm down… lets try to forget about th-"

"Ramirez!"

"…Oh god."

"Private Ramirez!"

"You're dead. I'll tell your family you love them… And Dunn."

"Shut up! Its probably nothing."

His heart was pounding frantically, threatening to stop at any minute, any second, any moment. He was scared, he didn't even recognize the voice that was calling him. Hell, he didn't care at all! Once he reached his quarters, there was another corporal standing by the entrance, looking him up and down. "You're Ramirez?"

"Yes sir."

"Dunn wants you."

"Why?"

"Ask him. He's behind the quarters."

Dunn… So it was Dunn who wanted him. Nodding quickly and making his way to the back of the place, he prayed so damn much that the corporal didn't want him for the Journal. Anything but the journal. Please.

"Aaah, Ramirez. Get your ass here." Said Dunn when James finally came to view, gulping loudly. He did walk over to the man, as he got closer, his eyes landed on a black journal that he recognized so very much, yet, he wouldn't let himself believe its his. And the corporal was looking into it, page by page by page by page…

"James!" His eyes _painfully _looked up, meeting his corporal's dark hues and heart so ready to stop beating. "Its yours right?" He held the journal up for the other to see, which he really didn't need to. He knew it was his, and with a nod, he confirmed it. "Guessed, it has your name. Just wanted to make sure you ain't gonna lie to me."

Flipping through the pages again, the corporal stopped at a certain page, then held the notebook up for Ramirez to see the page that Dunn had stopped at. And from this day on, he swore to himself that he'd cut his wrists if he ever _ever _drew someone in such pose… It was the picture he drew of Dunn the night before… the _seductive _drawing.

"You've gone pale. Before you get any paler, I want you to tell me who drew this." The corporal said, not dropping the note yet, his eyes never leaving Ramirez's face. With great hesitation, he replied with a soft, hardly audible 'me' and looked away, blushing like a tomato. "Heh, had no idea you got nice drawing skills… had no idea you draw _me._"

Finally, finally the hideous picture was away from his sight as the corporal closed the note, looking straight at James. "Actually, I had no idea you draw me in every page." Crossing his arms, he said that flat statement and took a step closer, trying to meet the Privates eyes that were cast somewhere else. "…Why?"

Of course, James could never admit he was in love with a man, that he found him the most gorgeous creature in everyway, starting from the personality and ending at the looks. But he did try to reply, tried to open his mouth for a word or two but, it felt dry, his tongue wouldn't move and _god _did he want to slap himself… "Ramirez, you're blushing."

Another flat statement, as if it didn't matter at all that he was blushing, as if it wasn't an enough answer to the corporal, as if it wasn't _enough. _"Sir I…I c-can exp- explain." Sighing and rolling his eyes, Dunn slapped the journal playfully at the younger's chest, taking another step forward. "I don't want you to explain, I want you to tell me why you're drawing me so much… do you like me?"

And in that moment, he wished he died in one of those 12 times back in burger town. In fact, he wished he could die now. He didn't know how to answer, but he doesn't want to lie either… so he took a chance. "Yes sir, I l-like you." His eyes finally meeting the older male, hesitant clear and obvious on his face as he did so. "Alright then. Like me how? As in 'he's higher ranked than me' liking or 'holy shit he's hot' liking?" What was Dunn even doing?! Was this some sort of a blackmail or teasing or provoking or what the fuck ever?! With a deep breath, James replied with a hesitant "Both."

Gladly, that shut him up, and he slowly withdrawn to take a step back and look around, probably making sure no one's around before his eyes focused back on Ramirez. Who was sharing him the same stares. "…And you never told me this?" This time, James didn't bother to find something to say, and found silence the best thing to deal with now. "So it was enough for you to write my name and draw me in every page of your journal?" Again, he didn't bother replying, but he could start sensing the man's anger rising. "And you never thought that I might be liking you back? After all the shit I've tried doing to prove it?!"

Wait, did he hear that right? Nah, his mind was making up things now, probably because he felt too high or too drunk after this entire ordeal of Dunn finding his journal. "Answer!" taking him off guard, he heard the man yell with that demand, and finding no other way to escape this… he answered. "…I was scared you'd tell the commanders, who will most likely kick me out. Or make fun of me, since I heard you don't like dating. Hell, even hate me, and I _cant _live knowing you hate me."

There, he said it, flat and clear and holy crap he wish he didn't. The way his superior's face changed into multiple expression at once, and then settled for one so calm he felt his nerves rising and falling and his body heat changing into the four seasons and… and he didn't know what to feel anymore. The man hated him, that much was clear now. "James…"

Dunn rubbed his forehead slowly, closing his eyes and turning his head in another direction before he reopened his eyes again, still not meeting the private's. "James I would never… I care about my squad, okay? I'd never tell anyone about what they're doing! And who the fuck said I don't like to date? It's the fact that I don't get dates at all, since, well everyone hates my complaining… and then there's this thing you said, what was it? 'Hating you'?"

James gulped, found nothing better to do than listening to this. "I'd never hate you for what you feel, that's crazy, that's stupid!" With a deep sigh, he tried to calm his nerves, licking his lips. "…I need a shower. You need one too, you stink!" Said the older of the two, walking right past of James and leaving him wondering what just happened. "Oh, and I'm keeping this notebook with me." And with that… he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm not sure if some reviewers actually read the story's description before clicking it or not. But its written clearly that this is slash, which means Man on Man love, which means yes there are gay characters here. And like I said earlier, if you don't like that kind of things, then don't bother reading it. **_

_**~/~**_

A new bond

Its have been 1 day, 3 hours and 26 minutes since Dunn has found his journal. Since their little fight. Since Ramirez started feeling impossibly withdrawn from everyone.

Of course, he'd still do his chores, go to the training, clean weapons and stash the ammo for later needs. But he was still feeling withdrawn. He hardly said a word, hardly focused on his works and sometimes, he'd stare at space for too long that Foley has to poke him. Even Foley started worrying. He could see it in his usual stoic expression, something that wanted so bad to ask what was wrong, but knew it was none of his business.

Even if he did ask, Ramirez would never tell him. He knows better than telling anyone of what happened, and he knew the consequences of their commanders knowing. God, he felt shitty, he wished he could just sleep it away like he always did back home. Whenever something bad happens, he sleeps the whole day and wake up with a better mood. But here? He'd be damned if he slept before their specific time.

"Ramirez." Looking up when he heard his name, his eyes landed on Foley who was standing above him, staring at him with clear confusion… maybe he was too deep into thinking again that he didn't notice he was there before. "…Sir."

"We need to talk. Follow me." Oh great, that just exactly what he needed right now. He slowly stood up, putting away the gun he was cleaning and following after Foley. Okay, if he asked, he'd simply lie to him. Once the older man stopped and turned to face him, he had a stern, yet fatherly look on his face, and if he didn't know any better, he'd guess the man cared for him… maybe he did, but at that moment, no fucks given.

"You've been very distracted lately. Is something wrong? Did you have a fight with Dunn?" Oh wow, he knew, great. Either way, he'd still lie, just to avoid anything. Shaking his head slowly, he'd look down at his feet, then away from the other, trying to think of a reply. "…No sir, lacking sleep is all." He hoped Foley wouldn't dig any further, but the look on his face proved otherwise.

"That doesn't look like it, Ramirez. It has something to do with Dunn, doesn't it?" He asked again, and god, James wished he could punch him square in the face… but he can't. He had enough respect for this man to prevent him from doing it. "Maybe… we just had a small argue over nonsense. H-how did you know it had Dunn in it anyway?"

The sergeant nodded slowly, knowing better than to dig into this problem, though if it proceeded, James knew the man would be more than forceful to fix it. The older man never liked his men hating on each other. "He's more quiet than usual, holding some journal he wouldn't let go." …Wait, some journal? Was it _his _journal!?

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and looked away again, only to be forced to look back at Foley when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Fix this problem between you two, or I'll have to interfere." Said the sergeant, receiving a slow nod from James. Soon after it, he left, leaving Ramirez to think of what to do next. Should he really go talk with Dunn?

~/~

Dinner time came sooner than he wanted, and with his fail attempts to tell Jacob he was not hungry, he got dragged down to the dining hall with no further complaints. Jacob knew, and didn't speak further into it which he was grateful for. But the man still wanted him to have a good sleep and a full stomach. And seriously, sleeping with an empty stomach wasn't that pleasant.

The place they sat on was just opposite of Dunn who was so focused on his food to realize Ramirez was sitting right in front of him. And fuck, the way he looked wasn't too good. He looked worried, to say the least, eating with one hand and holding his all too familiar journal in the other. And for some reason, Ramirez wanted to know what was going through Dunn's head right now.

Not long after he sat, Jacob came back with two trays of food, making Ramirez feel even worst for letting his friend do that for him. He took it with a quiet 'thank you' and started eating slowly, eyes focusing on his food and trying his best not to glance over at Dunn.

In the middle of his eating, he felt Jacobs foot kick his own foot but resumed eating, knowing what does that mean very well. Back when he first liked Dunn, he used to tell Jacob that if Dunn ever stared at him, he should kick his foot. And today, he did, which made James take a deep breath and rub his forehead, pretending he was bored and then slowly looked up.

Their eyes met for whole 3 seconds before Dunn looked back down at his plate, and Ramirez could swear he saw more than just his usual bored and chilled look. He saw _longing, _and somewhat hurt… but he wasn't a Psychologist, so he wasn't sure. He had seen a lot of people showing emotions through their eyes, face expressions, and body movements, but Dunn was harder to decipher. So yes, he wasn't sure.

His own eyes returned back down to his food, finishing what's left of it and quickly getting up to leave. Jacob following a minute later. He went straight to his quarters, sitting on his bed and digging under his pillow, only to be disappointed when he remembers that Dunn had his journals. Man, it'd be so boring without it…

Lying down on his bed, attempting to close his eyes and get some sleep before someone landed rather _harshly _beside him. Opening his eyes slowly, he already guessed who it was, but never guessed he'd look this surprised. "JAMES WAKE UP! Foley is talking to Dunn and Dunn looks so _pissed!"_

Okay, that was unexpected at all. He looked up at Jacob with wide eyes, trying to find something to say, trying to get up or even move at all… So Foley was ready to interfere. God, he wished not. Please not. "Ramirez!" the call made both the privates to look back at the door, where Dunn was standing with a frown on his face. "Get up, I need to speak with you. _Alone."_

Oh heavens, where is the mercy when he needs it. He slowly stood up, giving Jacob a worried look before he made his way out of the quarters, met by no other than Dunn who grabbed his arms and dragged him to where they fought before. Behind the quarters where no one can see or hear. He had a hesitant look, yet he looked pissed and a mixture of annoyance. All at once.

"Alright, alright before Foley shoves his nose into this, we need to find a way to… to settle on a solution." Said Dunn, not meeting Ramirez's eyes just yet. James didn't speak, found it enough to just listen to him talk, agreeing on whatever he had to say. But really, he didn't know what to say himself. "…So first, we need to act cool toward each other, like nothing happened, okay? We wont be daydreaming either, that will make it even more suspicious and last, I'm keeping the journal."

The first two were okay, he actually accepted them willingly, but the last? Oh hell no. "But that's my journal… I want it." James said, furrowing his brows slightly and looking straight at the older male. The other shook his head slowly, patting the journal he wouldn't seem to let go on his own chest. "No, its staying with me."

"Why?!" asked Ramirez, stepping closer. "Hey! I'm still hired ranked than you are, keep your voice low." The Corporal said, looking away with a sigh. "I'll get you another one, but like I said, this one's staying with me. Unless you want Foley to guess."

James groaned, rubbing his forehead slowly then lowering his hand, still looking straight at the older male. "He guessed because _you _keep taking it everywhere! Just burn it or whatever… its better than anyone finding it."

Dunn shook his head again, tightening his hand on the journal. "No! Burning it would be waste-…" He sighed yet again, trying to calm his already boiled nerves. "Look, they're gonna search the privates' quarters again, and it'll be more than likely they'll find it if it was with you. At least let me have it until the inspection is over."

James stayed quiet, staring at the other for a while before giving a slow nod, finally deciding to let the other have it…for now. A minute or two has passed before any of them started talking again, and each time their eyes met, one of them would look away, and vise versa.

"So…we're cool?" Asked the corporal, who sounded awfully hesitant right then. "Yeah, but, what of the things you saw in it? I mean… you're okay with me after all that?" Now it was James' turn to ask, who was hesitant himself, hoping he wouldn't receive a negative reply.

But what he didn't expect is Dunn to smile, playfully punching his shoulder. "I'll tell ya that later! For now, lets just focus on acting normal so Foley doesn't think we became enemies and whatever…" He waved his hand at his last sentence, which made Ramirez smile in return and nod. Alright, that can happen.

Tell him later… so he'll have to wait to get the answer.


End file.
